<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Песчинка by Kalgary_Nurse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147179">Песчинка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse'>Kalgary_Nurse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, автор так видит</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Парень из глубинки прилетел на Татуин, чтобы выучиться на джедая</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Песчинка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст посвящается команде на ФБ, которая подкинула идею и всесторонне поддерживала автора при её воплощении.<br/>За бетинг огромное спасибо <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man">KiSHka_mad_anime_man</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Говорили, что Храм Нового Ордена вырос вокруг бывшей фермы Ларсов. Рассказывали, что великий магистр Ордена, учитель Скайуокер, вывела на поверхность подземные реки, превратив бесплодные пески в цветущий оазис. А вокруг оазиса, как это часто бывает, сам собой выкристаллизовался город.</p>
  <p>Кайбер-сити.</p>
  <p>Из нового космопорта, который построили лет пятнадцать назад и который почти полностью оттянул на себя поток гражданских кораблей от Мос-Эйсли, Уртеш добрался на длинном, словно сороконожка, поезде на воздушной подушке. Сначала за окнами проносились скалы — оттенки жёлтого, белого, палевого с блестящими слюдяными прожилками. А потом тяжёлый состав вильнул, и Уртеш увидел город — зелёное пятно на грязно-белом полотне пустыни.</p>
  <p>«Выйдешь с вокзала, а там иди по жёлтой дороге, не ошибёшься», — сказал ему тёмный, будто загорелый, дроид-носильщик.</p>
  <p>Аллея, вымощенная светлым песчаным кирпичом, напоминала ленту, окаймлённую приземистыми деревьями с густыми шапками крон. А по ней, словно мигрирующие жуки-плевунцы, ползла толпа. Паломники, будущие ученики, туристы и разносчики. А вдали, невыносимо сверкая в лучах солнц-близнецов, высился сказочный хрустальный замок — Храм.</p>
  <p>У открытых ворот, охраняемых суровыми стражами с электропосохами в руках, Уртеш столкнулся с группой паломников, возглавляемой бойким гидом-тойдарианцем. Тот, остервенело маша крыльями, ухитрялся одновременно вести за собой туристов, словно пастух — шааков, и при этом ни на секунду не замолкать.</p>
  <p>— …После того, как великий магистр Скайуокер зарыла в землю мечи своих учителей в знак того, что отныне все распри должны быть окончены, она поселилась на ферме Ларсов. А когда над фермой вознесло свои ветви Древо, великий магистр поняла, что сама Сила указывает ей основать на этом месте Храм Ордена джедаев. Вскоре к магистру Скайуокер стали прибывать первые ученики. Они и начали строительство. Собственно, слева вы можете видеть корпус старого святилища, сейчас там заседает Совет Ордена, — Уртеш вслед за туристами повернул голову и увидел среди деревьев приземистый каменный купол. — Также мы посмотрим, как юные джедаи учатся владеть Силой, а после обязательно посетим Древо…</p>
  <p>Уртеш отступил в сторону, пропуская толпу, и тут недалеко от ворот заметил старика. Тот, одетый в коричневый плащ монаха-пустынника, сидел прямо на голой земле и, не скрываясь, наблюдал. Уртеш машинально наклонил голову: его с детства приучили уважать старших. Старик удивлённо поднял брови, а потом ухмыльнулся и поманил к себе.</p>
  <p>— В Храм? — чуть хрипловатым голосом спросил он.</p>
  <p>Уртеш кивнул.</p>
  <p>— Ну и зря, — выдал старик. — Нечего тебе там делать, парень.</p>
  <p>Уртеш ничего не ответил, лишь ещё раз поклонился, мол, спасибо за науку, но дальше я как-нибудь сам. Он слышал, что иногда старые заслуженные мастера-джедаи испытывают будущих учеников. Может быть, старик нарочно пытается его отговорить, чтоб проверить, серьёзно ли Уртеш решил учиться.</p>
  <p>За воротами жёлтая аллея разделилась на несколько дорожек, мощёных разноцветным камнем. Уртеш заметил, что по серовато-синим ходили только паломники, а по белым — обитатели Храма. А когда какому-нибудь невнимательному гостю случалось сойти с голубой тропки, к нему тут же подходил вежливый служитель в коричневой одежде джедая и просил вернуться обратно. Этот же служитель объяснил Уртешу, куда следует идти претендентам на обучение.</p>
  <p>У тренировочных площадок он поневоле замедлил шаг. Там дети и подростки учились фехтованию на деревянных мечах, а дальше, на песчаной арене, уже без пяти минут мастера, объединённые в легендарные диады Силы, показывали чудеса: будто из воздуха доставали мечи, бились с завязанными глазами, совершали невообразимые кульбиты, словно гравитация вовсе на них не действовала.</p>
  <p>У хрустального купола, охраняющего Древо, Уртеш ненадолго остановился, закрыл глаза и попытался ощутить то, о чём ему рассказывали. В Силе Древо пело. Едва слышно, будто мать над засыпающим ребёнком. Грустная песня без слов почему-то напомнила дом — просторы Ан-Сабах, запах дыма от очагов, мычащие стада серых нерфов. Вспомнилось, как дедушка Ухта курил свою трубку, сидя на крыльце…</p>
  <p>Уртеш открыл глаза, задрал голову к полупрозрачной кроне. Говорят, джедаи берут от Древа кристаллы для мечей — понемногу, чтобы оно не зачахло. У Уртеша тоже был меч, он сам его сделал и потихоньку тренировался. На всякий случай.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>***</p>
  </div>
  <p>По дороге из Храма он не отрывал взгляда от неровных серых камешков тропы, не глазел по сторонам, даже мимо Древа прошёл быстро, не став вслушиваться в его печальный голос.</p>
  <p>Они его не возьмут. Это Уртеш явно прочёл в глазах серьёзного мастера-чагрианина, когда тот спросил о причине посещения Храма. Прав был дедушка Ухта. Зачем джедаям какой-то нерфопас с окраины Галактики?.. Мастер, конечно, сказал, что ученичество — дело серьёзное, требует обдумывания, так что приходи-ка ты, отрок, завтра, но Уртеш понял, что назавтра про него никто и не вспомнит. Или, что ещё хуже, будет другой мастер, который снова задаст тот же вопрос и, услышав ответ, снова скажет: «Приходи завтра». И никакого «завтра» просто не случится…</p>
  <p>— Ну что? — Уртеш поднял голову, заметил старика, который отсоветовал ему ходить в Храм, снова машинально поклонился и не смог сдержать разочарованного вздоха.</p>
  <p>— Сказали прийти завтра.</p>
  <p>— Старая песня, — махнул рукой старик и похлопал по камням рядом с собой — садись, мол. Уртеш опустился на корточки, вгляделся в обветренное морщинистое лицо.</p>
  <p>Старик чем-то напоминал Хромого Зерека: тот тридцать лет назад был на войне, потерял там ногу и, как ветеран Сопротивления, получал небольшую пенсию, которую ему каждый месяц привозил из города старый дроид-секретарь. Зерек научил Уртеша азам фехтования. «Не вздумай махать ковырялом направо и налево, малой. А то, не ровён час, либо глаз себе выбьешь, либо башку по дурости отсечёшь», — повторял он. Старик был чем-то неуловимо на него похож: не то цепким взглядом блёкло-серых глаз, не то выражением лица. Не то аурой в Силе. Эту загадочную «ауру» Уртеш уже умел чувствовать и по ней мог с закрытыми глазами определить, кто перед ним.</p>
  <p>— Ну и что там? — поинтересовался старик, указав большим пальцем в сторону ворот.</p>
  <p>— А вы разве не оттуда? — удивился Уртеш.</p>
  <p>Старик рассмеялся, потряс головой.</p>
  <p>— Меня не пускают, — он с притворным сожалением развёл руками. — А за деревьями ни хатта не видно.</p>
  <p>Старик над ним смеётся, подумалось Уртешу. Или тот вовсе сумасшедший. В Храм даже пастухов вроде него самого пускают, а тут…</p>
  <p>— Эй, не спи, — старик бесцеремонно пихнул его в плечо. — Давай, колись, что там.</p>
  <p>И Уртеш рассказал.</p>
  <p>Про учеников, про джедаев-мастеров, про поющее Древо. Про то, что магистр Скайуокер почти тридцать лет учила здесь Путям Силы, а потом внезапно исчезла, и теперь никто не знает, что с ней стало. И что кто-то думает, будто она ушла в Силу, как её учителя — Люк и Лея Скайуокер. Но ни меча её, ни вещей никто не нашёл. А кто-то уверен, что великий магистр Нового Ордена ушла искать древних мастеров, и однажды вернётся…</p>
  <p>Старик молча слушал, кивал, озадаченно скрёб в седом затылке.</p>
  <p>— Они серьёзно думают, что из двух мечей выросло дерево? — спросил он, когда Уртеш замолк. — Дела… В моё-то время летали на Иллум, в пещеры лазали, пугали твиррлов почём зря. Копи на Джеде подчистую выскребли, и то не хватило, а тут — гляди-ка, дерево!</p>
  <p>Уртеш поднялся, поправил сумку на плече. В голову вдруг пришла одна мысль, и чем дольше он её думал, тем более здравой она казалась. Он повернулся спиной к Храму и зашагал по дороге из жёлтого кирпича.</p>
  <p>— Погоди! — старик нагнал его, накинул на голову капюшон. — Куда собрался?</p>
  <p>— Я найду магистра Скайуокер и попрошусь к ней в ученики, — твёрдо сказал Уртеш. — Дома я часто отыскивал нерфов, когда они уходили от стада. У них, — он запнулся, — аура слабее, а тут — магистр Ордена. Наверняка мастера Скайуокер видно в Силе.</p>
  <p>— Безумству храбрых… — старик закатил глаза. — Ты хоть знаешь, куда идти?</p>
  <p>— Я пойду на вокзал и найму спидер, — уже не так уверенно ответил Уртеш и задумался: а вдруг того, что лежало в кармашках на поясе, не хватит? Он потряс головой. — Или возьму рососпинника. Я видел, местные ездят на них в пустыню.</p>
  <p>— Знаешь что? — заявил старик. — А пойду-ка я с тобой. Задницей чую, всучат тебе какой-нибудь хлам за кучу кредитов или дохлого эопи…</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>***</p>
  </div>
  <p>Даже после долгих торгов кредитов на спидер всё-таки не хватило. Пришлось лезть и доставать заначку — маленький, размером с палец, слиток бескара с крохотной имперской «шестерёнкой». Слиток Уртешу дал дедушка Ухта, так и не сказав, правда, откуда взял эдакую редкость.</p>
  <p>Продавец-джава, завидев блестящий кусочек металла, пришёл в чрезвычайное возбуждение и в довесок к спидеру отдал ремкомплект с набором старых, но ещё рабочих спаннеров.</p>
  <p>— Вот видишь, я же говорил, что пригожусь, — довольно сказал старик, когда они вылетели за пределы Кайбер-сити и направились в пустыню.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Уртеш. Договариваться с джавами пришлось ему: вести дела со стариком они почему-то наотрез отказывались. Тот, плюнув на такое неуважение, в открытую стал давать Уртешу советы и торговаться через него.</p>
  <p>Пустыня подавляла. Масса скал, слежавшегося песка и грязно-белых солончаков сливалась в одну бесконечную картину. Казалось, они летают кругами.</p>
  <p>— Я бы на месте этого магистра тоже дёрнул куда подальше, — рассуждал старик. — Шумно там. Скайуокер… Назваться Скайуокером на Татуине — это, знаешь ли, чревато последствиями. Повезло, что к ней на ферму ученики явились, а не местный клан хаттов в полном составе…</p>
  <p>Пески сменялись скалами, скалы — песками, а Уртеш до сих пор не знал, куда направляется. Старик вмешался лишь раз, посоветовав облететь стороной каменистые холмы, мол, там земля тускенов, незачем попусту нарываться. А так он или рассуждал вслух, или вовсе молчал. Затея с поисками магистра казалась всё более безнадёжной.</p>
  <p>— Часа через четыре зайдёт солнце, — старик прищурился, поглядел на светлое, будто выбеленное небо. — Надо бы поискать место для привала.</p>
  <p>Уртеш подвёл спидер к гряде утёсов, напоминавшей хребет исполинского чудища, и остановился, выпрыгнул на песок.</p>
  <p>— Я не слышу, — признался он, не глядя на старика. — Или наоборот слышу, но слишком много всего. И я просто не знаю, что искать. Может быть, мы уже давно нашли её, но проехали мимо…</p>
  <p>Он вздохнул, прислонился к горячему боку спидера, медленно сполз по нему на корточки и уставился на песок. Вдруг подумалось, что магистр Скайуокер действительно могла давным-давно погибнуть или уйти в Силу, как считал кое-кто из её учеников, и тогда они со стариком обречены летать по пустыне, тщась найти то, чего нет.</p>
  <p>Старик присел рядом.</p>
  <p>— Тут бы что-то из личных вещей достать, — задумчиво произнёс он. — Меч или голокрон. Были у твоего магистра голокроны?</p>
  <p>Уртеш покачал головой. Что такое голокроны, он слышал, но, если магистр Скауокер их и оставила, вряд ли в Храме разрешат не то что потрогать, а даже на них посмотреть… А потом его осенило.</p>
  <p>— Древо! — он вскочил, уставился на старика. — Магистр жила рядом с ним почти тридцать лет, оно должно её помнить!</p>
  <p>Он снова опустился на песок, закрыл глаза и потянулся к Силе — раскрылся, вбирая в себя ощущения. Где-то на периферии тускло светились сигнатуры чего-то мелкого — наверное, в скалах шебуршали ящерицы или вомп-крысы. Уртеш постарался вспомнить песню Древа, и ему на миг показалось…</p>
  <p>Он усилием заставил себя дышать ровней, а сердце — колотиться реже. И снова прислушался.</p>
  <p>В шуме пустыни, далеко-далеко, он услышал едва различимый печальный напев. Будто плач неизвестно по кому. И если в песне Древа слов не было, то теперь казалось, что стоит немного напрячь слух — и обязательно поймёшь, о чём поётся.</p>
  <p>— Слышите? — не открывая глаз и улыбаясь во весь рот, спросил Уртеш.</p>
  <p>— Нет, парень, не слышу, — тихо ответил старик. — Давай-ка на пассажирское место, будешь говорить, куда лететь.</p>
  <p>— Не надо лететь, — Уртеш покачал головой. — Это… Она будто приближается…</p>
  <p>Он медленно встал, повернулся, стремясь отыскать источник, даже успел сделать осторожный шаг вперёд.</p>
  <p>— Назад! — старик резко дёрнул за шиворот туники, заставил остановиться. Уртеш открыл глаза и увидел, что в песке, прямо перед носками сапог, торчит короткая толстая стрелка-дротик.</p>
  <p>— Нарвались всё-таки… А чтоб тебя через хаттов яйцеклад!.. — выругался за спиной старик.</p>
  <p>Рядом с первой стрелкой, взрыв песок, вонзилась вторая, и Уртеш понял, что это предупреждение: ни шагу дальше. Он поднял пустые руки, вгляделся в нагромождения ржавых камней, но никого не увидел.</p>
  <p>— Мы ищем одного человека! — прокричал он скалам. — Магистра Скайуокер!</p>
  <p>В скалах хрипло рассмеялись, потом раздался шорох, и от каменной стены отделилась фигура в мешковатом плаще-хамелеоне. На ходу отключила маскировку, откинула капюшон, продолжая держать их со стариком под прицелом самострела.</p>
  <p>Песня, так похожая на песню Древа, прозвучала в последний раз и смолкла.</p>
  <p>На Уртеша смотрело загорелое обветренное лицо с сеткой мелких морщинок вокруг тёмных глаз. Из-под головной повязки выбивались седеющие волосы.</p>
  <p>Они всё-таки нашли магистра Скайуокер.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>***</p>
  </div>
  <p>— Зачем пришёл?</p>
  <p>Магистр заставила их спрятать спидер и привела в пещеру. Быт у бывшей предводительницы Нового Ордена оказался скромный: ни старинных книг, ни голокронов — простая постель, нехитрая утварь на скальных полках. У стены стоял длинный посох, и Уртеш сразу узнал его: это мог быть только знаменитый двулезвийный меч магистра.</p>
  <p>— Не спи, парень. Так зачем искал?</p>
  <p>Уртеш поспешно развязал заплечную сумку, вытянул оттуда длинную рукоять меча и, держа его обеими руками, низко поклонился — так, что длинная тёмная коса свесилась до самого пола. И единым духом выпалил:</p>
  <p>— Возьмите меня в ученики!</p>
  <p>Старик за спиной крякнул, но промолчал.</p>
  <p>— Зря пришёл, — бросила магистр. — Я давно не учу джедаев.</p>
  <p>Уртеш выпрямился, непонимающе уставился на её лицо.</p>
  <p>— Мастер Скайуокер…</p>
  <p>— Я тебе не мастер, парень, — она погрозила ему пальцем, бросила на скамью плащ. — Хочешь учиться — иди в Храм. Там тебя, — она с хрустом потянулась, — просветят.</p>
  <p>— Я был уже, — тихо сказал Уртеш. — Они меня не возьмут. А я хочу учиться. Мне очень нужно!</p>
  <p>Магистр Скайуокер невесело рассмеялась.</p>
  <p>— Я плохой учитель. Тебе бы найти мастера Люка на Ач-То — вот у кого стоит учиться… — она тихонько усмехнулась. — Жил-был магистр у самого синего моря… Море шумит, слышишь? Я в жизни не видела так много воды!..</p>
  <p>Старик обошёл Уртеша, приблизился к сидящей на скамье женщине и помахал у неё перед носом ладонью. А потом обернулся.</p>
  <p>— Она меня не видит, — сказал он. — В общем-то неудивительно… Интересно то, что я почти не вижу её. Стоит отвернуться, и я забываю, как она выглядит.</p>
  <p>Старик присел на корточки, вгляделся магистру Скайуокеру в лицо. А та продолжала говорить, будто ведя тихую беседу с кем-то невидимым. И по звучащей в голосе тоске Уртеш понял, что этот кто-то был магистру очень дорог.</p>
  <p>— Мне кажется, она немного спятила, — вынес вердикт старик и поднялся на ноги. — Если долго живёшь один… Пойдём-ка поищем, где устроиться на ночь.</p>
  <p>Они заночевали здесь же, в пещере магистра Скайуокер. Уртешу даже показалось, что она не то забыла о непрошенных гостях, не то просто не замечала их. Он несколько раз пытался с ней поговорить, но магистр явно принимала его за кого-то другого — называла чужим именем, вспоминала о вещах из своего далёкого прошлого.</p>
  <p>Похоже, старик оказался прав.</p>
  <p>Великий магистр Нового Ордена джедаев сошла с ума.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>***</p>
  </div>
  <p>— Просыпайся, падаван!</p>
  <p>Одеяло бесцеремонно сдёрнули, Уртеш сел, пытаясь проморгаться, и увидел магистра Скайуокер. Та, одетая в короткие штаны и лёгкую тунику, держала два деревянных шеста.</p>
  <p>— Подъём! Живо одевайся, умывайся и на тренировку, пока ещё не жарко, — магистр улыбнулась и быстрым пружинистым шагом пошла к выходу из пещеры.</p>
  <p>Уртеш непонимающе оглянулся на старика. Тот пожал плечами, но ничего не ответил.</p>
  <p>Небо над пустыней едва-едва начало светлеть. Уртеш вышел на утоптанный песок между скал и поёжился: ночи на Татуине были холодные. Старик устроился на камнях неподалёку и стал наблюдать.</p>
  <p>— Давай повторим то, что отрабатывали в прошлый раз, — магистр Скайуокер бросила Уртешу шест, встала в боевую стойку. — Блок, уход, контрудар.</p>
  <p>Он с трудом смог отразить первые несколько ударов, а потом магистр вышибла у него шест и уронила Уртеша на песок. Помогла подняться, протянула ему обронённое оружие — и напала снова. И ещё раз. И ещё.</p>
  <p>На зубах скрипел песок, ладони саднило. Уртеш уже столько раз падал и вставал, что окончательно потерял ощущение времени.</p>
  <p>— Очень слабо, — со вздохом сказала магистр, когда он в очередной раз потерял шест. — Тебе нужно больше тренироваться. И не стесняйся подходить и спрашивать, в незнании нет ничего постыдного.</p>
  <p>Уртеш недоумевающе обернулся на старика, будто прося поддержки. Магистр явно принимала нового «ученика» за кого-то другого.</p>
  <p>— Если хочешь стать джедаем, придётся запастись терпением, — мягко сказала она. — И я когда-то не умела сражаться. Однажды ты научишься, — она опустилась на песок, скрестила ноги и прикрыла глаза.</p>
  <p>— Я вообще не хочу сражаться, — тихо сказал Уртеш и пошёл в пещеру.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>***</p>
  </div>
  <p>Он сидел на скамье и невидяще смотрел на каменный пол. На душе было тоскливо: надежда, которая разгорелась было в городе, теперь напоминала мокрые угли залитого водой костра. Не так он представлял себе путешествие на Татуин. Совсем не так.</p>
  <p>— Не расстраивайся, парень, — старик присел рядом, ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу. — Бывает. В моё время вообще всех, кто не нашёл себе мастера, отправляли огород полоть или шааков пасти.</p>
  <p>— Я думал, если сделать меч, они поймут, что я серьёзно хочу учиться, — глухо ответил Уртеш. — Я вообще хотел стать целителем, потому что нерфы болеют, а ветеринар только в городе, и пока он приедет…</p>
  <p>— Погоди, — старик уставился на него так, будто видел в первый раз. — Ты что же, пошёл в Орден, чтобы научиться лечить нерфов?</p>
  <p>Уртеш со вздохом кивнул.</p>
  <p>— В прошлом году из-за заразы дедушке пришлось одно стадо даже забить и сжечь, — с тоской сказал он. — Нерфам сначала было трудно дышать, а потом они ложились и больше не вставали. Я слышал, джедаи-целители всё лечат — даже раны от меча…</p>
  <p>Старик расхохотался. Смеялся как ненормальный, хлопал себя по коленям, утирал текущие из глаз слёзы. Уртеш недоумённо посмотрел на него и отвернулся. Значит, и старик его не понял…</p>
  <p>— Не обижайся, парень, — отсмеявшись, сказал тот. — Просто это самая невероятная причина стать джедаем, которую я только слышал. Все больше хотят мир во всём мире поддерживать да Пути Силы изучать. А нерфов лечить — дело нужное. Покажи хоть, что за меч собрал.</p>
  <p>Уртеш вытащил из сумки длинную рукоять, встал, как учили, снял фиксатор и зажёг меч. Результатом своих трудов он гордился: добытый кристалл удалось так удачно закрепить, что рассеяние клинка было минимальным. Двадцать с половиной гран кайбера давали узкий, ни следа паразитных «хвостов», луч ярко-алого цвета.</p>
  <p>Старик не выдержал и хохотнул.</p>
  <p>— Это ты <em>его</em> в Храм носил? — весело поинтересовался он. — Ну ты смельчак…</p>
  <p>— Природный кристалл стоит дорого, — сконфуженно ответил Уртеш. — Я подумал: какая разница, какого он цвета? Тренироваться можно — и хорошо.</p>
  <p>— Парень с красным световым мечом пришёл в Храм джедаев, чтобы научиться лечить нерфов, — старик вздохнул и вдруг по-дружески ткнул его кулаком в плечо.</p>
  <p>— Ты сам сделал его?</p>
  <p>Уртеш обернулся и увидел магистра Скайуокер. Она смотрела на алое лезвие с какой-то тоской во взгляде. Подошла ближе, и Уртеш заметил, что глаза у неё блестят, будто от лихорадки.</p>
  <p>— Сам, — ответил он.</p>
  <p>Магистр улыбнулась. По её щеке скатилась маленькая слезинка, она положила руку Уртешу на плечо и легонько сжала.</p>
  <p>— Молодец. Хорошая работа. И кристалл целый.</p>
  <p>— Он красный… — начал было Уртеш, но магистр отмахнулась, утёрла глаза.</p>
  <p>— Это ничего. Мало ли, что какого цвета… Главное — руки. И голова, — она опустилась рядом на скамью. — Понимаешь, ведь не важно, что используешь. Когда я искала Проводник на Кеф-Бире, меня совершенно не волновало, что сделали его ситхи для своих тёмных дел. Главное было найти… — она помолчала, уставилась куда-то невидящим взглядом. — Если бы раньше… Если бы поняла, они бы не умерли. Я бы не позволила, а так… Меня спрашивали, кто я. И я говорила, что я Рей Скайуокер. И мне казалось, всё, что было, — это сон, а на самом деле…</p>
  <p>Подошёл старик, молча потянул его к выходу из пещеры, и Уртеш послушался, оставив за спиной бормочущую женщину, которая то ли грезила наяву, то ли заблудилась в собственных воспоминаниях.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>***</p>
  </div>
  <p>— Кеф-Бир — это где? — требовательно спросил старик.</p>
  <p>— Это луна Эндора. Туда рухнули обломки Звезды Смерти, — ответил Уртеш. Старик нахмурился, ущипнул себя за переносицу.</p>
  <p>— Какие обломки? Она ж взорвалась!</p>
  <p>— Нет, почему? — возразил Уртеш. — Обломки упали в океан, это все знают…</p>
  <p>Старик взъерошил седые волосы и вздохнул.</p>
  <p>— Так. Будем считать, что последние тридцать лет я проспал. Что было после того, как повстанцы победили?</p>
  <p>Уртеш недоверчиво взглянул на него: не смеётся ли. Но старик походил на человека, у которого выбили землю из-под ног.</p>
  <p>— Была война. Давно. Новая Республика воевала с Первым Орденом. Орден уничтожил столицу на Хосниан Прайм, а потом…</p>
  <p>Старик слушал молча и мрачнел. Под конец рассказа и вовсе взорвался.</p>
  <p>— Экзегол! Джакку! Кеф-Бир! Нет таких планет! Я по Внешнему Поясу с закрытыми глазами летал — нет там никаких кладбищ с руинами! — бушевал он, расхаживая по песку. — Сила, какой бред… Какой кривой, безумный и нелогичный бред! То-то я думал, почему меня выбрасывает, как пробку из бутылки… — он присел на корточки и крепко о чём-то задумался.</p>
  <p>Уртеш молчал. Теперь ему казалось, что с ума сошёл и старик — будто от магистра заразился.</p>
  <p>— Однажды магистру Сайфо Диасу приснилось, что он твиррл… — старик поскрёб в затылке и вдруг выпрямился. — Или это твиррлу приснилось, что он магистр Сайфо Диас. Идём. Кажется, я понял, что тут закоротило.</p>
  <p>— То-то я никак не мог понять, в чём дело. Почему ты меня видишь, а остальные джедаи — нет. Хотя должны бы, — старик прошагал в пещеру, присел напротив магистра Скайуокер и осторожно взял её за руку. Магистр тут же подняла голову, заозиралась. — И почему я тебя не вижу. Ты — камешек в моём механизме, а я — в твоём, — тихо закончил он и опустился на пол, закрывая глаза.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>***</p>
  </div>
  <p>Вокруг шумело море. Билось о скалы, гудело в промоинах и гротах, с рёвом обрушивалось на крутые берега. Воздух пах солью и водорослями.</p>
  <p>— Кто ты?</p>
  <p>Он поднял взгляд и улыбнулся сидящей напротив девушке в белой тунике. Девушка нахмурилась, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить.</p>
  <p>— Я тебя знаю?</p>
  <p>— Вряд ли, — ответил он. — Зато ты наверняка знаешь моих детей, раз уж носишь их фамилию.</p>
  <p>— Я… — девушка смешалась. — Мне хотелось забыть о том, что было. И продолжить их дело, поэтому…</p>
  <p>— Всё хорошо. Я тебя не виню, — он взял девушку за руку. — Скажи мне, кто ты?</p>
  <p>— Никто, — ответила она и опустила взгляд. — Я никто.</p>
  <p>— Так не бывает. Все мы кто-то.</p>
  <p>— Я Рей… — девушка снова замолчала, закусила губу, будто пытаясь не заплакать.</p>
  <p>— Смелее, — подбодрил он. — В имени нет ничего страшного, уж я-то знаю.</p>
  <p>— Я Рей Палпатин. Мой отец — сын императора Палпатина, а мать… — она зажала рот ладонью и тихо, без слёз, заплакала.</p>
  <p>— Тихо, тихо, — он погладил её по руке, — всё хорошо. Сын, надо же… Маленькая вероятность, крохотное одолжение Силы, которая не знает времени.</p>
  <p>— Я устала, — хрипло произнесла Рей. — Сначала я звала их, но они молчали, а потом… Они сказали, я должна возродить Орден. Что фамилия «Скайуокер» ко многому обязывает. Что…</p>
  <p>— Всё хорошо, — повторил он.</p>
  <p>— Нет, не хорошо, — она замотала головой. — Я думала, они будут не такими, как… как раньше. А они стали бояться Тёмной стороны и гнать тех, кто был на них не похож. Я не смогла выучить их как надо.</p>
  <p>— Мы все ошибаемся.</p>
  <p>— Я устала. Я… всё сделала не так. Неправильно.</p>
  <p>— Ничего.</p>
  <p>— Я хочу уйти.</p>
  <p>— Тогда идём, — он протянул ей руку и повёл из грота — на солнце.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>***</p>
  </div>
  <p>С постели Люк подскочил как ужаленный. Мокрый, как мышь, взъерошенный, не до конца понимая, спит или нет.</p>
  <p>Бред. Сила великая, какая чудовищная бредятина… Наверное, похмелье после той термоядерной бражки, которой его напоили эвоки.</p>
  <p>Люк откинул полог, вышел на деревянную площадку перед хижиной. В полутьме, рассеиваемой огоньками редких факелов, стрекотали насекомые, слышались отдалённые разговоры: особо стойкие повстанцы на пару с местными догуливали остаток ночи, которая плавно перетекала в утро.</p>
  <p>Он запустил пальцы во встрёпанные волосы, оперся спиной о деревянное ограждение площадки. Сон, бредовый ублюдок собственных страхов и эндорской бражки, никак не шёл из головы. Слишком цветной, слишком реальный.</p>
  <p>По дощатым ступеням дробно простучали шаги, на площадку вылетела Лея.</p>
  <p>— Ты здесь!.. — выдохнула она и остановилась. Люк поднял взгляд от неровных досок: в тёмных глазах сестры плескался страх.</p>
  <p>— Что стряслось? — Он шагнул вперёд: обнять, успокоить. Наверное, что-то случилось: может быть, силы Империи решили взять реванш и теперь выдвигаются к Эндору, намереваясь выкурить повстанцев орбитальными бомбардировками…</p>
  <p>— Я… — Лея, словно очнувшись, замолчала, собираясь с мыслями. — Хотела проверить, всё ли с тобой хорошо. Мне приснился кошмар… — уже окончательно смутившись призналась она.</p>
  <p>По спине продрало холодом. Слабая догадка, что дурной сон — и не сон вовсе, вдруг раздулась до размеров крайт-дракона.</p>
  <p>— Мне тоже, — он опёрся о деревянные перила, Лея встала рядом. — Как будто я… Будто бы прошло много лет, я уже совсем старый и будто у тебя с Ханом родился сын, — он замолчал, заметив, что Лея резко вскинула голову. — И я что-то в нём увидел. Какие-то признаки Тёмной Стороны. И я… я его чуть не убил, а потом…</p>
  <p>— Мне снилось, что я плохая мать, — тускло вымолвила Лея, уставилась на стиснутые пальцы. — Что я променяла близких на мечту о государстве, которое всё равно не смогла построить. Что мой сын убил своего отца.</p>
  <p>Странно, но после этих слов Люку вдруг стало как-то легче: значит он не спятил, а просто… просто — что? Им с Леей было видение будущего?</p>
  <p>— Значит, это всё-таки Сила, — он притянул сестру к себе, обнял одной рукой. — Значит, мы с тобой не сошли с ума.</p>
  <p>— Это только лихорадкой семьями болеют, — глухо сказала Лея ему в плечо и тихо усмехнулась. — А с ума поодиночке сходят.</p>
  <p>— Понять бы, что с этим делать… — Он обернулся к далёким отсветам факелов, к тёмным силуэтам огромных деревьев на фоне синеющего утреннего неба.</p>
  <p>— Уже ничего, — у входа в хижину сгустилась синеватая фигура отца. Лея тут же вздрогнула, бросила на него непонимающий взгляд — ну конечно, она-то его без маски никогда не видела.</p>
  <p>— Ты тоже видел? Это… это будущее?</p>
  <p>Отец невесело усмехнулся.</p>
  <p>— И да, и нет, — помолчав, ответил он. — Время в Силе очень… лабильно. Иногда она даёт возможность — крохотную, но и её достаточно.</p>
  <p>— Достаточно для чего? — с вызовом спросила Лея и шагнула навстречу голубоватому, словно голограмма, силуэту.</p>
  <p>— Для многого, принцесса, — с интонациями вокодера ответил отец и улыбнулся. — Перекроить мир под себя — это же много, правда?</p>
  <p>Сестра догадалась, понял Люк. Вот на её лице снова, как во время споров с командованием, появилось выражение упрямства и непримиримости. Прислушается ли она к тому, что скажет отец?</p>
  <p>Отчего-то сам факт, что сестра, как и он, джедай, может видеть призрак, его нисколько не удивил. Где-то в глубине души Люк всегда верил, что совсем не удача помогла ей когда-то отыскать его, раненого, на Беспине.</p>
  <p>— Значит, это было видение Силы, так? Пророчество? — спросил он отца. Тот покачал головой.</p>
  <p>— Отчасти. Я сам до конца не уверен, но, похоже, за миг перед смертью Палпатин смог как-то договориться с Силой — и она дала ему вероятность. И эта вероятность стала песчинкой в механизме, поэтому всё и вышло так… странно.</p>
  <p>— Значит, это случится? — Люк нахмурился, вспоминая, а потом его озарило: — Тот парень, пилот! У Шары года два назад сын родился. И тот парень с картой — это он! Значит, уже началось… — упавшим голосом закончил он.</p>
  <p>— Если мы знаем, то сможем помешать такому развитию событий? — Лея подступила к призраку отца, требовательно уставилась в полупрозрачное лицо. — Или ничего уже не изменить?</p>
  <p>— Ничего не нужно менять, — тихо ответил отец, протянул руку, будто хотел коснуться плеча Леи, но всё же не решился. — Я вытащил песчинку, теперь всё будет как надо.</p>
  <p>— Подумать только… — проворчала Лея, скрестила руки на груди. Несмотря на неприязненно поджатые губы и недоверчиво прищуренные глаза, она всё ещё боялась, понял Люк. Всё ещё считала, что видение однажды может сбыться.</p>
  <p>— Всё наладится, ваше высочество, — отец улыбнулся и всё-таки легонько коснулся плеча Леи. Она вздрогнула, но промолчала, лишь сильней сжала губы. — Теперь всё будет иначе, это точно. Осталась самая малость: мне нужно кое-кого проводить. Составите компанию?</p>
  <p>Вместе с отцом они спустились к подножию дерева, по тропе вышли на опушку. В лесу свистели птицы, в розоватом небе плыли тонкие пряди облаков. На вершине пологого оврага, низина которого тонула в утреннем тумане, остановились, стали ждать.</p>
  <p>Лея зябко поёжилась, вопросительно взглянула на Люка, но промолчала. Отец смотрел вдаль, в сумрачную стену деревьев. Небо над головой посветлело, туман всколыхнулся, поплыл — и в нём постепенно начали проявляться два смутных силуэта. Кто-то поднимался по склону.</p>
  <p>— Вот и они, — тихо сказал отец.</p>
  <p>Двое наконец поднялись, подошли ближе, и Люк замер, поражённый. Рядом тихо ахнула Лея, а утренние гости — старик в одеянии джедая и маленькая пожилая женщина в длинном платье — молчали. Это мы, понял Люк. Он сам и Лея из будущего, которое уже не случится. Оба выглядели не призраками, а вполне реальными. Но как же?..</p>
  <p>Старик печально усмехнулся и одобрительно хлопнул Люка по плечу: удачи, мол, не повторяй моих ошибок. Лея порывисто обняла себя-постаревшую — седовласая Лея-из-будущего, с улыбкой погладила её по щеке и отступила, оперлась о руку старика. И всё так же молча, они пошли дальше, навстречу поднимающемуся солнцу. И Люку на миг показалось… На одно мгновение он увидел, как двух стариков встретил третий — высокий, такой же пожилой, в одежде контрабандиста. На его морщинистом лице появилась знакомая ухмылка, он обхватил обоих за плечи и так, втроём, они ушли в солнечный свет, растворились в нём без остатка.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>***</p>
  </div>
  <p>Море накатывало на коричневый песок и гладило его мокрыми зелёными ладонями. На пропитанном брызгами ветру качались твиррлы, их крики тонули в шуме волн.</p>
  <p>Он стоял на холме, поросшем тонкой жёсткой травой, и глядел на длинный пляж: там, увязая босыми ступнями в песке, бежала темноволосая девушка. Белые полы её туники реяли словно флаги.</p>
  <p>У него всё-таки вышло починить этот мир, и теперь всё будет как надо. В конце концов, не один Палпатин умел договариваться с Силой. Та тесная вселенная, которая, словно пресловутое Древо из мечей, проклюнулась из крохотной вероятности — с невозможными людьми, с несуществующими планетами — слилась с привычным миром. В ней уже рос мальчишка, который когда-то станет пилотом и никогда — продавцом спайса. И скоро родится ещё один, которому никогда не бывать штурмовиком. И не только они — множество разумных, которые проживут иную, нормальную жизнь и не узнают войны.</p>
  <p>Уж об этом он позаботится.</p>
  <p>Там, на пляже, девушка в белой тунике добегает до высокого парня в чёрном, и тот подхватывает её на руки, смеясь, поднимает в воздух. Они далеко, так далеко, что лиц почти не различить, но он видит: у парня длинное лицо, темные волосы и серьезные карие глаза. Леины глаза.</p>
  <p>Он улыбнулся: дочь, его упрямая, так похожая на мать, принцесса относится к нему с явной неприязнью, и пройдёт немало времени, прежде чем она перестанет видеть в нём врага. Однако трудности его никогда не пугали — в конце концов, любит она его или нет, а он всё равно будет за ней приглядывать. За ней и за Люком.</p>
  <p>И за тем пареньком, который хотел стать целителем, он тоже присмотрит.</p>
  <p>По пляжу, ступая по кромке накатывающих волн, держась за руки, шли двое — парень в чёрном и девушка в белой тунике.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>***</p>
  </div>
  <p>Уртеш шёл за дедушкой Ухтой по степи. Было раннее утро — солнце едва-едва начало выкарабкиваться из-за горизонта. Нерфы жевали росистую траву и лениво помахивали хвостами, отгоняя слепней.</p>
  <p>— Смотри, какая напасть, — дедушка подвёл Уртеша к лежавшей на траве самке с телёнком. Тот, вместо того, чтоб бегать, жался к тёплому материнскому боку и жалобно блеял.</p>
  <p>Уртеш осторожно взял телёнка на руки: на правой задней ноге у того вздулся большой покрасневший нарыв.</p>
  <p>— Лечить надо, — вздохнул дедушка и посмотрел на Уртеша.</p>
  <p>— Я не умею…</p>
  <p>— А ты попробуй.</p>
  <p>Уртеш сглотнул и несмело прикоснулся к ноге телёнка, прикрыл глаза. Телёнок снова заблеял, руке стало тепло, будто у огня…</p>
  <p>— Ну вот, а говорил — не умеешь… — проворчал дедушка.</p>
  <p>Уртеш открыл глаза: на месте нарыва была тонкая розовая кожа с лёгким пушком. Он осторожно поставил телёнка на землю, и тот, поначалу несмело, побрёл к матери, а потом вдруг подпрыгнул и пустился бегом.</p>
  <p>Уртеш посмотрел на дедушку и засмеялся.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>